Naranja
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 5... Naruto es un cantante que odia a las modelos, Hinata una modelo que lo admira y desea trabajar con él. NaruHina OS (Podría tener continuación)


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 5 || Naranja**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto llevaba la vista perdida en el paraíso que se reflejaba del otro lado de la ventanilla del auto, suspirando entre momentos y tomando un poco de agua a cada momento, no por sed, más bien por aburrimiento, a su lado Shikamaru quien fungía como su manager, se la pasaba con el teléfono en mano, asegurándose que todo estuviese perfecto para las grabaciones de su nuevo vídeo musical.

Deseaba preguntarle quien sería la chica que le acompañaría en el vídeo, pero desde la mañana vio la mirada segura de Shikamaru, acompañada de esa sonrisa de medio lado que le aseguraba, no iba a darle ni un solo dato, y al conocerlo también, Naruto sabía que el hombre ocultaba algo, un detalle que de seguro iba a molestarlo.

Llegaron hasta una zona alejada, sin ninguna construcción cercana y con solo naturaleza en sus alrededores, el más hermoso paraíso que mostraba el extenso camino de barrancos, río y las montañas en el fondo, dando un aire mágico que a Naruto le encantaba, justo lo que quería para su nuevo vídeo, algo con lo que los fans puedan emocionarse, algo realmente bello y real.

Golpeó con suavidad el hombro de su manager y amigo, esta vez en verdad se había lucido, camino recorriendo un poco el lugar, logrando distinguir un poco más alejados a todo el staff, las cámaras, iluminación, las carpas del maquillaje y su camerino donde encontraría su vestuario. Shikamaru masajeó el puente de la nariz, estaba realmente cansado, los promocionales para el vídeo y la nueva gira seguro que lo dejaban muerto, pero más importante, se preguntaba si Naruto seguiría feliz cuando sepa quién le estará haciendo compañía en el vídeo.

A paso veloz llegó el Nara hasta donde Naruto sonreía mirando todo a su alrededor, ciertamente era un lugar hermoso, pero eso poco le importaría a Naruto mas tarde, o bueno, en ese mismo instante, porque los de vestuario venían corriendo, y sabía que en cuanto hablaran estaría muerto, podría impedirlo pero tarde o temprano, Uzumaki vería la verdad.

—Uzumaki-san, le señorita Hyuga está lista para grabar, debemos darnos prisa con usted, parece que tiene otros compromisos en un par de horas —dijo el hombre quien tomo a Naruto del brazo y le arrastró hasta el camerino

—¿Señorita Hyūga? —escuchó Shikamaru preguntar a Naruto antes de que la puerta del camerino fuese cerrada

—¡SHIKAMARU! —un nuevo grito salió del camerino, Shikamaru tan solo tomo su teléfono de nuevo y se perdió entre los arbustos, cuando Naruto saliera no quería estar cerca

Decir que Naruto estaba molesto era poco, el hombre estaba hecho una furia, no es que tuviese algo en contra de la "señorita Hyuga" puesto que no la conocía, lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de que su manager contratara a una modelo para el vídeo cuando él específicamente pidió que no se busquen modelos para sus vídeos, porque no soporta a las modelos, su arrogancia, prepotencia y su actitud de divas solo porque se acuestan con alguien importante, además de que ha tenido muchos problemas con modelos, pero eso es un punto aparte.

Otro punto era que la modelo ya estaba allí, en posición para grabar en espera de la orden, no podía simplemente decirle: "Eres modelo y no me agradas, largo de aquí", suficiente había tenido con su ultimo escándalo donde había rechazado a una modelo en público, razón por la que lo acusaron de muchas cosas y palabras extrañas que no sabía que existían, haciendo una marcha incluso mostrando sus pechos, como si eso arreglara algo. Se mordió el dedo pulgar en molestia, recordar a esa jodida modelo que se le ofrecía solo por la popularidad que últimamente tenia, lo ponía de muy mal humor.

—¿Piensas quedarte tras un arbusto toda la tarde? —dijo en voz alta sin mirar a ningún lugar—, Sal de allí Shikamaru

—¿No vas a golpearme? —salió la voz de entre el monte

—No eres un niño y no soy tu madre, solo ven aquí

—¿Necesitas algo? —dijo a un lado de Naruto, al que llegó de un salto mientras este lo miraba raro

—Necesito a mi amigo ahora mismo

—Aquí estoy —dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

—No quiero hacer esto, no sé quién es la modelo y ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que me topé con una

—Lo recuerdo, pero recuerda que ella se lo buscó, ese té helado en su cabeza fue merecido, no tenía derecho de golpearte sin siquiera conocerte para defender a alguien que tampoco conoce

—Da igual, soy un hombre y es normal que yo sea el mal nacido en estas situaciones

—No te preocupes Naruto, he sabido de buenas fuentes que es una modelo amable

—Eso espero

Shikamaru podía ver la amargura en la mirada de su amigo, sabia mejor que nadie cuanto había sufrido, desde ser un chico huérfano que hizo todo por cumplir sus sueños, hasta el chico que es duramente juzgado por los medios, conocido por no querer trabajar con modelos, por rechazar a una de forma humillante y vaciar té sobre otra, pero también conocía al chico que dejó de creer en el amor por culpa de una mujer, una muy cruel que lo utilizo y lastimo de sobre manera, una bruja que lo arrastró al borde del abismo, dejando a un hombre insípido, frío y sin fe de que un día, quizá pueda enamorarse otra vez.

Conoce toda las heridas de Naruto, las más profundas que, aun que ya no duelen, le han dejado marcado en la manera en que ve a las personas, odiando sobre todo a las modelos porque le recuerdan a esa horrible mujer, con esa misma actitud de mierda que él tanto detesta.

—Amigo —llamó Shikamaru—, yo realmente deseo que seas feliz

—Soy feliz, con mi música, tú y mis fans soy feliz

—Sabes a lo que me refiero

—El amor no existe amigo —respondió Naruto

—Algún día quizá cambies de opinión, cuando encuentres a una persona especial y te enamores al verle

—Uno no se puede enamorar con ver a alguien una vez, amigo deja los libros de romance que te da Temari

Shikamaru se permitió reír, parece que Naruto recuperó su buen humor, al menos un poco.

Cuando las cámaras estuvieron listas, todos se pusieron en posición, a su lado Shikamaru observaba todo, a un costado la rubia manager de la modelo sonreía complacida, pudo reconocerla incluso viéndola de reojo, era la novia de Shikamaru, llevó su mirada a su amigo y allí lo vio, sudando como puerco con el rostro rojo, desgraciado, seguro que sabía algo

—¿Quieres confesar? —preguntó de brazos cruzados

—En realidad —habló la rubia—, esto fue obra mía, escuchamos que iban a hacer audición para un nuevo vídeo, Hinata insistió en querer trabajar contigo, ella no suele hacer estas cosas, tan solo se dedica al modelaje no a la actuación, yo convencí a Shikamaru

—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?, Shikamaru es un hombre serio y responsable, él no se deja convencer solo porque eres su novia —atacó el Uzumaki

—Tengo mis métodos —dijo sonrojada la mujer

—¡Facilote! —le susurró a su amigo

—Perdóname —dijo avergonzado el contrario

Naruto estaba indignado pero también confundido, se supone que ninguna modelo debería querer trabajar con él, seguro que la chica tenia sucios planes pero él no lo iba a permitir. Fue a donde la chica seria grabada, allí la vio sobre el cerro girada hacia donde estaba el vacío, no lucia nerviosa como hubiese creído, estaba en calma observando el paisaje, llevando su mirada al cielo naranja cuando el viento comenzó a mover su cabello, el delicado vestido blanco que se movía con soltura, dejándole una imagen sublime que dilató sus pupilas y sin siquiera darse cuenta, su boca se secó.

Naruto se quedaría corto si solo dijese que Hinata era bella, en realidad era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, piernas lechosas que se perdían entre los planes del vestido, pies pequeños, ella no era muy alta, era divinamente pequeña, su cabello negro era largo, su perfil era los más hermoso que el mundo llegaría a ver. Sin poder impedirlo soltó un suspiro, sus latidos fueron en aumento cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él y, de la forma más sublime le sonrió.

Los ojos que pudo captar eran lilas, justo como los de su principal rival musical Neji, se cerraron tiernamente en lo que su sonrisa se extendía, una sonrisa sincera que, hizo a su pecho doler, la manera de la que nadie lo había visto, la sonrisa que nadie le había dedicado jamás, la que tanto y sin pensarlo había deseado, llegó de esa manera, noqueándolo con un golpe que casi lo derrumba por fuera, porque por dentro le había hecho pedazos reconstruyéndolo al instante, cambiando todo lo malo, sacando lo que no sirve, dejando el gran espacio vacío para ser ocupado por todo lo bello.

Quiso evitarlo pero le fue imposible, él también tuvo la necesidad de sonreír como un tonto que se enamora, como un chico de quince años que experimenta el amor por vez primera, como los protagonistas en las historias que Shikamaru suele leer, como el idiota de Romeo, al que tanto había detestado por tener el amor que él deseaba conocer.

Escuchó el grito del director que cortaba la escena, diciendo que era perfecta, pero Naruto podía asegurar que todo lo que vio no fue actuación, él pudo sentirlo muy real, lo más real que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Muchas gracias Naruto-san por dejarme participar en su vídeo, me siento muy honrada! —hizo una reverencia Hinata cuando se acercó a él, poniéndolo mas nervioso cada vez

—No es nada, en realidad… jeje

—Hina —escuchó la voz de Temari que tras robarle un beso a Shikamaru, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas—, es hora de irnos cariño, la grabación se terminara en una semana

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa, miró de nuevo a Naruto y continuo—, muchas gracias de nuevo y realmente estoy sorprendida, no noté cuando estuvo en posición para la grabación, debo irme, espero verlo de nuevo en una semana

Naruto solo asintió, él no sabía que rayos, ¿le habían grabado su expresión de idiota?, seguro que si, además que no sabía cuál era su posición, la grabación termino antes de que el notara que siquiera había iniciado. Llevo su mano hasta su corazón y lo sintió latir aun con fuerza, ¿eso era estar enamorado?, se sentía muy bien, diferente a cuando creyó estar enamorado de aquella mujer, esta vez duele su pecho pero de una manera que lo hace sentir muy bien.

Sonrío antes de girarse hacia donde Hinata avanzaba para cambiarse y marcharse con Temari

—Hyuga-san —le llamó, ella detuvo su andar y se giró a mirarlo—, muchas gracias —sonrió.

Ella no lo sabía, pero él le agradecía por enseñarle lo que era enamorarse en una sola mirada, lo que era un verdadero sentimiento bello, por enseñarle que no todas las personas son iguales, por hacerle sentir todo en nada de tiempo, por acariciar bellamente su corazón bajo el hermoso cielo naranja.

Hinata se sonrojó, asintió sin comprender y corrió a encerrarse en el camerino de vestuario, su corazón no lo soportaba, Naruto era mucho más hermoso y lindo de lo que ella imaginaba, le era imposible no quererlo.


End file.
